Iggy's Notebook
by Offset
Summary: So I broke the lock on Iggy's notebook and decided to publish them...enjoy his most personal thoughts in stories!


**An:Me: I know that I need to update GIHC but I just don't feel the story right now, so I stole a story from Iggy's story notebook!**

**Ig: Lazy ass.**

**Me: shut up. You're one to talk.**

**Ig: at least I'm not noob. **

**Me: hey at least I don't die every time I play Black Ops.**

**Ig: I'm better at Halo than you.**

**Me: Well Halo isn't real!**

**Ig: Neither is COD**

**Me: why don't we stop bickering and just get to the story?**

**Ig: I see somebody chickening out.**

**Me: Cotton candy, Jesus Christ!**

**Ig: I feel like I should explain the ages…**

**Max: 6**

**Fang: 6**

**Iggy: 4**

**Ella: 4**

**Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge: 2**

**Me: let's see what's going on I that messed up pyrotechnic brain of his…**

**Ipov**

I looked at Fang while he was trying to convince me to do something, but I wasn't listening. Now you may be wondering why my brother is called Fang, well when his first tooth came in it was sharp like a little fang. Both my family and Fang's "best friend's" family had somewhat odd names. For instance, I, Ignatius James Fords have the honor of being called Iggy because when I was born, Fang couldn't say Ignatius.

"…then you and Ella-"

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Really Iggy? You'll do it?"

"Yea, sure." I hoped that he didn't find out about my not so little crush on his best friend's sister. You see, Fang and Max have been in the same class since preschool and our families met through them. Now that Ella and I are in the same preschool class, our moms were doing carpools. So, every day Ella and I would ride to school together, walk in to class together, sit down… can you guess? That's right, together. So naturally Ella and I were best friends.

"Okay, get dressed in your nice church clothes."

I ran off to my room and put on my suit. While I was changing, I heard muffled yelling about Max and Fang. I smirked. You see, Fang also had a crush on one of the Martinez girls. Guess who. Anyways, I was ready in a flash. I really wanted to impress Ella so I snuck into my parents' room and stole some cologne form my dad's dresser. I met my brother in the kitchen where he was asking to borrow Angel Nudge and Gazzy.

"What do we need them for?" I asked

"Well, to be the flower girls and ring bearer of course." Fang replied. I was slightly confused. "Come on or we'll be late." I followed him outside and he had me stand under a tree with him. I wondered what I was doing when Max led her sister over to us. I gasped when I saw Ella and I saw her blush. Then Fang started playing wedding music I whispered to him, "What did I agree to again?"

"A fake wedding, you listened to what I was saying, right?" he answered

"When have I ever?" I replied

"So you didn't hear that thing I said about Max?" He asked.

"Wait what about Max?" I said loudly. He and Max both started blushing and Ella started laughing.

"Want me to spill about you 'little crush'" he threatened under his breath.

"Wait, you know about that?" I quietly questioned.

"Yea, you talk in your sleep." Dang it. By now, Ella and Max had made it to Fang and I. Fang started the FAKE ceremony with, "We are gathered here today blah, blah, blah, say I do," we did "I pronounce you fake man and wife. You may now kiss the fake bride…"

Both Ella and I yelled at the same time, "Wait, what!"

"…on the cheek."

Max leant over and whispered to Fang, "Nice save."

"Thanks."

I was hesitant, but just pecked Ella on the cheek. Ella quickly did the same, then there was a flash and I looked over to see our moms standing there with a camera.

"Aww, they're so cute together." My mom said.

"They'd make a nice couple." Mrs. Martinez replied.

"And that's the first time I kissed your mother" I told my children while showing them the picture in the scrapbook that my mom made for us.

"You should tell us more stories about you and mom." Our oldest son, Chase, said.

"Well, the time I asked your mother out was the best day of my life in the sixth grade…"

**Me: Soooooo….**

**Ig: -blushes- I thought you said you weren't going to use that story!**

**Me: I lied.**

**Ig: -plots revenge- -looks up- R&R?**


End file.
